Wind farms consisting of several wind turbines become more and more popular as an ecological replacement for nuclear or conventional power plants. Wind farms may be are constructed offshore because higher and more regular wind speeds and wind directions allow for a better power production efficiency. Due to their high efficiency offshore wind farms are often capable of producing more electrical power than the required power actually demanded by the consumers. Accordingly, wind farms are provided with means to adapt the power provided by them to the required power. Offshore wind farms go along with high costs for erecting, revising, repairing, and replacing the wind turbines. Revising, repairing or replacing of the wind turbines is necessary when their life time has ended. Accordingly, there may be a need for extending the mean life time of said wind turbines.